


Не-любовь

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: миди R-NC-17 [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Drama, Heat Stroke, Incest, M/M, Psychology, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: У Тесея всегда был Ньют, и это было именно тем, что помогало ему держаться на плаву. Он помогал Тесею по-своему, в истинной его манере, но это было важнее всего. Но вместе с тем — дарил ему страсть, о которой и мечтать было запрещено. Тесей понимал, что это неправильно, что так нельзя, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.





	Не-любовь

У Тесея всегда был Ньют, и это было именно тем, что помогало ему держаться на плаву. Никакие успехи на службе, растущее влияние в Аврорате или внимание прекрасных девушек не дарили ему то чувство спокойствия, то ощущение собственной нужности, которое давал Ньют. Конечно, не специально — Ньюта вообще заставить сделать что-то специально было проблематично. Он помогал Тесею по-своему, в истинной его манере, но это было важнее всего.

Но вместе с тем Ньют дарил ему страсть, о которой и мечтать было запрещено. Тесей понимал, что это неправильно, что так нельзя, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Все определяла природа, несла вину себе — в большей степени, но разве же дело было только в ней? Разве все бы обстояло ровно так же, как сейчас, если бы Тесей не хотел? На это Тесей мог только ухмыляться и вспоминать все, что говорил ему Ньют.

«Так нельзя, Тесей», — и Тесей согласно кивал, потому что брат был прав.

«Тесей, мы не можем...», — и Тесей соглашался и на этот раз, потому что, конечно, они не могли.

«Тесей... О, Мерлин, _пожалуйста_ », — и Тесей целовал дальше, прижимал к себе сильнее, потому что Ньют по-настоящему был с ним только в такие моменты.

Черт, нет, Тесей не был таким извращенец, чтобы все сводить к постели, но факт оставался фактом: только во время течек Ньют шел к нему сам, потому что не мог иначе. А Тесей только молча и искренне благодарил природу за то, что создала их такими. За то, что при всем нежелании Ньюта, при всем сопротивлении этому, Тесей оставался его единственным альфой, его истинным альфой, и никто другой не помог бы ему так, как помогал Тесей.

Они говорили об этом. Ньют признался, что пробовал пережить течку с кем-то другим — на этих словах Тесей непроизвольно сжал кулаки, потому что даже представлять, как кто-то незнакомый, чужой, трогает _его_ Ньюта, было противно как минимум, а как максимум хотелось врезать этому «кому-то». Что пробовал пережить течку в одиночку, без чьей-либо помощи — и вот тут хотелось врезать уже Ньюту, потому что это было очень и очень вредно для здоровья, и об этом знали все, включая самого Ньюта. Но в конце концов он понял, что, кроме Тесея, никто ему не подходил. Хотя, видел Мерлин — Ньют хотел этого как мало чего в своей жизни. Он не мог заставить себя принять их с Тесеем связь, не мог понять, почему его тело — вопреки воле сердца — тянуло к Тесею и ни к кому кроме. Единственным его спасением были подавители, которые Ньюту приходилось принимать, когда они никак не могли встретиться: из-за его командировок или заданий Тесея. 

Удивительно, что Тесей вообще запомнил хоть слово из того откровенного монолога, потому что Ньют, обычно закрытый и старающийся не сближаться с братом, рассказал обо всем во время одной из течек, и слова его перемежались со стонами, отвлекая Тесея от сути. В тот раз Ньют был откровеннее всего. Гормоны развязали ему язык, он мало контролировал себя, и Тесей был счастлив уже только от этого.

Он давно смирился с тем, что его любовь к Ньюту неправильна, принял это много лет назад, когда впервые, еще до течки, понял, что его тянет к брату совсем не по-семейному. А потом Ньют созрел, и Тесей оказался с ним рядом чисто случайно. Ньют был против, и Тесей не заставлял его — тот сам пришел через несколько часов после начала. По лицу Ньюта становилось понятно, что даже в этот момент, когда гормоны бушевали как никогда раньше, в его душе шла непримиримая борьба с самим собой. Тесей честно сказал, что не будет делать того, чего Ньют не захочет, но тот закрыл ему рот рукой и, потупив взгляд, но все равно твердо — в истинно своей манере — заявил, что согласен. 

Никогда и ни с кем Тесей не бывал так нежен, как с Ньютом. Как в первый раз, так и потом. По-другому он просто не мог. Ньюта хотелось обнимать, целовать, ласкать так, чтобы тот задыхался от накрывающих нежности и желания. Хотелось довести его до того состояния, когда от наслаждения и желания кончить получалось только скулить и умолять. Ньюту это не нравилось, Ньют постоянно пытался перехватить инициативу, заставить Тесея действовать тверже, решительнее, потому что « _черт возьми, Тесей, я не могу больше_ ». И Тесей не мог ему отказать — никогда не умел, а в такие моменты в этом и нужды не было. 

А после окончания цикла Ньют снова становился замкнутым и сторонился Тесея. Все его существо кричало о том, как он ненавидит себя, как корит за то, что произошло снова, как жалеет, что вновь отпустил контроль. И Тесей был не в силах ему помочь, потому что его Ньют не хотел видеть больше всех, и оба это прекрасно знали. Как и то, что следующий раз обязательно настанет. И что все будет точно так же.

Ньют должен был приехать со дня на день. Тесею иногда казалось, что он ждал этого больше Ньюта — хотя, Мерлин, глупости какие, конечно, он ждал больше, так было всегда и вряд ли когда-нибудь что-то изменится. Просто из-за этого он сильнее заботился о Ньюте, больше переживал за него, усиленнее следил за тем, как и когда начинались его течки. Он чувствовал себя последним идиотом, абсолютным извращенцем, помешанным на сексе с собственным братом, но, возможно, так оно и было: для Тесея нормальность и ненормальность давно перестали ограничиваться привычными рамками, да и рядом с Ньютом все понятия теряли свое обычное значение.

Тесей старался лишний раз о брате не думать — не хотелось терзать себя еще сильнее, потому что Ньют с этим справился бы гораздо лучше, даже если сам того не желал. Но Тесей, жесткий и серьезный на работе, готов был плавиться перед ним, добиваясь внимания и хотя бы какой-то ответной теплоты, которой не бывало даже во время течек, когда откровенности между ними становилось на порядок больше. И без Ньюта было... тоскливо. Тесею его не хватало. Его привычной отстраненности, привычного нежелания потакать старшему брату и его вечного «хорошо, хорошо, только отстань» во взгляде. Ньют не любил проводить время с Тесеем, но все равно оставался искренним в этой своей нелюбви. И это было привычным, это казалось правильным — единственной правильной вещью, что существовала между ними. 

Ньют приехал через пару дней. Едва открыв дверь, Тесей по лихорадочно горящим щекам понял, что течка уже началась, а тот, как обычно, дотянул до последнего. Может, надеялся, что в этот раз не успеет. Может, снова долго уговаривал себя. Тесей, если честно, не хотел знать причин. Достаточно было того, что тот все-таки приехал, все-таки решился, договорился сам с собой. И пусть послезавтра, когда цикл пойдет на спад, Ньют будет смотреть на него взглядом, ненавидящим не его, а самого себя, — пусть. Тесей будет к этому готов настолько, насколько сможет.

Он впустил Ньюта в квартиру, тут же освободил место для его извечного чемоданчика и отошел, давая Ньюту привыкнуть. По-другому было нельзя, Ньюту требовалось время, даже если осталось совсем немного. Это был их своеобразный ритуал: оба знали, что в конце концов Ньют придет, причем придет сам, но это стало необходимой иллюзией выбора, которую Тесей не рискнул у него отбирать. Потому что и без того забрал уже слишком многое. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — осторожно спросил Тесей. Ньют посмотрел на него и тут же отвел глаза, продолжая снимать шарф. Его руки заметно дрожали, и Тесей занервничал: как давно он в таком состоянии? Почему не пришел раньше? Ньют ведь знал, что подавлять течки таблетками слишком часто нельзя, но и так уже прибегал к этому методу в последние три раза. Тесей не винил его, но внутри противно скреблась мысль о том, как он, должно быть, противен Ньюту, как тот его ненавидит за все, что он сделал с ним и для него. И от этого Тесей начинал ненавидеть сам себя. И природа тут была вовсе ни при чем.

Ньют потянулся повесить пальто на крючок. У Тесея закружилась голова — потянуло омежьим запахом, на который он не мог не среагировать. Этот запах он бы узнал из тысячи: свежескошенная трава и нагретая древесина. Тесей знал и любил этот запах так давно, что совсем не представлял свою жизнь без него. Он рефлекторно вдохнул поглубже, шумно втянул воздух носом. Ньют обернулся к нему и, казалось, сжался еще сильнее.

— Сносно, спасибо, — ответил он наконец и прошел мимо Тесея вглубь квартиры, оставляя за собой свой запах. Тесей закрыл глаза и потер веки пальцами. Ньют делал это не специально, он знал, но природа альфы требовала схватить его, прижать к себе, никуда никогда не отпускать, потому что это только _его_ , при любых обстоятельствах — _его_.

Он пошел за Ньютом. Тот отлично ориентировался в доме Тесея, знал, где ванная, где кухня, где его комната. Неважно, что он бывал здесь только во время течек. Тесей специально оставил комнату для него, чтобы Ньюту было комфортно в и без того тяжелой обстановке. Ньют, узнав об этом, просто сказал «спасибо», но Тесей понимал, как дорого стоит его слово.

Теперь же Ньют обнаружился на кухне. Он сидел за столом, бездумно смотря в окно и сложив пальцы в замок.

— До течки еще несколько часов, — сказал он, как только Тесей вошел в комнату и тут же замер в дверном проеме. — Лихорадит потому, что организм еще не привык к местному климату. Я буквально только что вернулся из Африки, а там в разы теплее, чем у нас в Лондоне.

Тесей улыбнулся, прислонившись к косяку плечом. Ньют на его кухне выглядел так, словно находился на своем месте. Или Тесею просто хотелось в это верить.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь? Чаю или кофе? Могу что-нибудь при...

— Тесей, не нужно, — перебил Ньют. Тесей замолчал моментально. Он все время забывал, что его брат не любил такой откровенной заботы и всегда ее сторонился, особенно с его стороны. Он не хотел надоедать Ньюту, не хотел, чтобы тот ненавидел его еще больше, чем есть.

— Я прикажу домовикам приготовить твою комнату, — произнес он и направился к себе. 

Это ожидание выматывало и давило, сжимаясь вокруг, словно тиски, и вытягивая силы. Тесей знал, что Ньют придет, договорится сам с собой — в который раз — и придет, но с каждым разом ему становилось все тяжелее. Он предлагал все закончить, предлагал перестать мучать их обоих, пусть даже и сам не знал, как именно. Ньют согласился, тоже сказал, что так больше нельзя. А потом прислал письмо, в котором подробно объяснил, что все дело не в Тесее, а в нем самом. Что физически друг без друга они не смогут — так уж пошутила природа, и что он не ненавидит Тесея. Наоборот — ненавидит себя, потому что не может дать Тесею той любви, которой тот заслуживает. 

А снизу аккуратно приписал, что в следующий раз приедет сразу. Может быть, даже заранее. И так и сделал.

Сегодня же все было как обычно. И даже при том, что Тесей знал — помнил из письма, — что Ньют не ненавидит его, легче не становилось. Его присутствие одновременно успокаивало и душило. Да, рядом с ним было комфортно, как ни с кем другим, но вместе с тем — совершенно непонятно. Тесею было сложно, потому что он не понимал, как себя вести, чтобы не оттолкнуть Ньюта сильнее и чтобы не дать ему лишний повод для самокопаний. Но ожидание каждый раз давило сильнее, потому что мелькала мысль: а может, это последний раз? И Тесей любил Ньюта так, будто это действительно был последний раз, когда они оказались вместе. И это ощущение проходило между ними незримой, но ощутимой границей.

Прошло несколько часов, и Ньют пришел к нему сам, как и всегда. Остановился в дверях, уже переодетый в свои домашние брюки и рубашку — он не любил ненужные изыски, а потому, как и Тесей, предпочитал дома обходиться без халата. Он тихо кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание, но это было лишним. Тесей почувствовал его, как только тот подошел к дверям. Запах был ярким, ощущался на языке так, словно его можно было попробовать на вкус, а это значило, что течка уже началась. И пути назад не было.

Но Тесей не решался сделать шаг навстречу.

— Можно?.. — тихо спросил он. Иногда ему казалось, что Ньют похож на одну из своих загадочных и непонятных тварюшек тем, что его тоже требовалось приручать, ему нужно было знать, что он в безопасности и никто не причинит ему вреда. Тесей следовал его правилам.

Ньют подошел ближе, положил руку на плечо Тесея, сидящего на кровати. Это могло означать многое, и Тесей на пробу положил свою ладонь сверху. Ньют не вздрогнул, не отпрянул, и это показалось хорошим знаком. Тесей потянул его на себя, заставляя немного наклониться вперед, пока Ньют не ткнулся своим лбом в его и не закрыл глаза. Тесей тут же скользнул другой рукой в его волосы, коснулся мягких, непослушных кудрей, погладил по голове. Ньют подался на прикосновение, и Тесей позволил себе улыбнуться. Таким отзывчивым Ньют бывал редко, и оттого такие мгновения ценились особенно, хотя все мгновения с ним были по-своему ценны.

Вокруг отчетливо пахло Ньютом, запах резко бил в нос, но Тесею нравилось. Он жадно вдыхал его аромат, терся носом о податливо открытую шею. Ньют сегодня сам хотел ласки и тепла, и Тесей забеспокоился, потому что такое поведение настораживало. 

Ньют будто услышал его мысли. Чуть отстранился.

— Пожалуйста, не переживай. Все хорошо, — заверил он с улыбкой и заставил Тесея лечь на кровать, тут же вытягиваясь рядом и целуя его. Все казалось нереальным сном, потому что в жизни так быть не могло — не у Тесея. Но вместе с тем хотелось верить, что это действительно взаправду, что все по-настоящему, поэтому Тесей постарался заткнуть собственные мысли. Он ответил на поцелуй, прижал брата к себе поближе, наслаждаясь тем, что тот не напрягается от его прикосновений. Это дорогого стоило — такое доверие со стороны Ньюта, и Тесей старался запомнить каждую секунду. 

Они целовались долго, не торопясь переходить к чему-то большему. Желание Тесея росло с каждым мгновением, как было всегда, когда рядом находился Ньют. Совсем не важно, была ли у того течка или нет, — Тесей любил его и хотел любым. С такими чувствами жилось тяжело, но он привык и научился это контролировать, поэтому его желания выливались в откровенные прикосновения и поцелуи, только когда Ньют позволял. Сегодня тот, кажется, был согласен на многое.

Тесей перевернул его на спину, оказавшись сверху, становясь на колени и опершись на локти. Коснулся губами шеи за воротником рубашки, провел по теплой коже языком, чувствуя бьющуюся жилку и ощущая чуть солоноватый привкус. Это заводило еще сильнее, такие детали всегда казались самыми эротичными, и именно из таких деталей состоял Ньют. Вроде выбившейся прядки волос — казалось бы, ничего особенного, но для Тесея это был целый мир ощущений, целый спектр всего и сразу разливался внутри, сводя с ума. Но сейчас он погружался в это сумасшествие не один. Сейчас Ньют делил это безумие с ним, и становилось уже не так страшно. 

Ньют положил руки ему на спину, едва надавливая кончиками пальцев куда-то между лопаток, и Тесей поцеловал его снова, слегка прикусил нижнюю губу, сжал ее своими губами, провел по ней языком. Ньют под ним громко выдохнул, отвечая на поцелуй и толкаясь бедрами вперед, потираясь о колено Тесея. От этого тело пронзило вспышкой такого яркого удовольствия, что Тесей только громко выдохнул Ньюту в губы, не в силах себя сдержать. 

Он приподнялся на коленях, чтобы избавить Ньюта от одежды, но, как только его пальцы коснулись пуговички на рубашке, тот напрягся. Тесей тут же отстранился. 

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я не стану делать что-то против твоей воли?

Ньют кивнул, вздохнув.

— Все правда хорошо. Я выпил зелье. Не волнуйся. Мне ведь это в какой-то степени нужно больше, чем тебе.

Тесею захотелось рассмеяться в голос, но смех бы вышел искусственным и усталым. Знал бы Ньют, как ошибался. Для него это было всего лишь физической потребностью, тем, без чего тело не могло нормально функционировать, а для Тесея это было гораздо большим, потому что дело было совсем в другом, для него это было потребностью душевной. Он _любил_ , так, как никогда и никого, а потому его ситуация обстояла гораздо хуже. 

— Поэтому не останавливайся, — продолжил Ньют. — Пожалуйста.

Отказывать ему Тесей никогда не умел.

Он снова попробовал расстегнуть пуговички и на этот раз не встретил сопротивления. Его любимое, так чудесно пахнущее тело больше не скрывалось за тонкой рубашкой, и он позволил себе коснуться губами подтянутого живота, чувствительного местечка чуть повыше пупка. Тихий, будто случайно сорвавшийся с губ стон показался идеальным. Тесей поцеловал снова, надавил языком, оставляя влажный след, и Ньют застонал громче, вплел пальцы в волосы Тесея и потянул на себя, тут же впиваясь в губы.

Ньюта мотало из стороны в сторону, Тесей это чувствовал по тому, как тот продолжал напрягаться от его прикосновений, но все равно получал удовольствие и подавался навстречу. Это могло бы раздражать, если бы Тесей не любил Ньюта, но он давно привык к нему и его особенностям, а потому только терпеливо ждал и следовал за ним.

Тесей расстегнул его брюки спустил их до колен, с каким-то странным удовольствием отмечая влажное пятно на белье и очертания возбужденного члена под ним.Так выражалась природа омеги, поспешил отрезвить он себя. Это не значило, что Ньют хотел его. Это ничего не значило, кроме того, что у их судьбы действительно дурацкое чувство юмора. 

Ньют выпутался из брюк, сбросил куда-то в сторону рубашку. Обычно он был аккуратным и последовательным и не позволял себе так относиться к вещам, но иногда бывало и вот так — возбуждение брало над ним верх, перехватывало контроль, и Ньют переставал так сильно задумываться о своих действиях. Тесею такие моменты нравились, пусть это было и эгоистично, но хотелось верить, что именно в эти секунды Ньют получал истинное удовольствие от всего происходящего.

Наконец, они избавились от одежды. Сегодня Ньют даже помог Тесею раздеться, и это действительно было странно и необычно, но он улыбнулся ему, и Тесей не стал ничего спрашивать снова. Только поцеловал его, касаясь пальцами головки, влажной от смазки, и размазывая ее по всей длине. Ньют выгнулся в его руках, толкнулся бедрами вперед раз, другой, закусил губу, бесстыдно раскрываясь на кровати. 

Тесей знал: если Ньют гнется так, то течка дошла до своего первого пика. Это означало, что медлить больше нельзя. 

Ньют лежал на спине, Тесей сел между его разведенных ног и скользнул пальцами к влажному входу. Два пальца вошли легко — особенности организма омеги давали о себе знать, — и он двинул их до упора и развел внутри, наслаждаясь тем, как Ньют застонал и двинул бедрами навстречу. Он медленно вынул пальцы и тут же вставил их обратно, так же мучительно медленно, растягивая мышцы. Ньют почти скулил, насаживаясь и стараясь ускориться. Тесей не позволял ему. Хотя у него самого давно и крепко стояло, он не хотел слишком спешить, потому что перед ним лежал его брат, а с ним он не мог позволить себе потерять контроль. 

Ньют застонал снова, а затем вдруг перехватил руку Тесея за запястье.

— Пожалуйста, Тесей, не тяни, — попросил он неожиданно четким голосом. Тесей послушался. Не мог не послушаться.

Он осторожно приставил член к растянутому входу и медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром вошел до конца, слыша, как Ньют от каждого движения стонет все громче. Как только он вошел до упора, Ньют тут же скрестил ноги за его спиной, прижимая к себе ближе, и отпустил через несколько секунд, видимо, привыкнув к ощущения члена внутри. Тесей на пробу толкнулся назад, а потом снова вперед, выбивая очередной громкий стон из Ньюта.

В полумраке спальни тот казался нереальным созданием. Растрепанный, с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, задыхающийся от наслаждения, он выглядел, словно произведение искусства, и для Тесея он сейчас был красивее всех других, кто только встречался ему в жизни. Тесея эта любовь, ее сила, пугали, но она жила в нем всегда, сколько он себя помнил, а в такие моменты, когда все было именно так, как задумано природой — омега рядом со своим альфой, принадлежит ему и только ему, — в такие моменты любовь расцветала с новой силой, опаляя изнутри.

Ему казалось, что он не заслужил этого — получать удовольствие от секса с собственным братом, наслаждаться его стонами и искренне желать довести его до высшей точки наслаждения, жертвуя собой. В голове громкие, несдержанные стоны Ньюта мешались с его же словами о неправильности и аморальности того, что они делают. Наверное, будь он обычным человеком, он никогда бы не смог сделать ничего такого — от всех этих мыслей его член просто не встал бы. Наверное, будь он обычным человеком, он никогда бы и не влюбился в собственного брата.

Но обычности в жизни Тесея места не было, увы.

Поэтому сейчас он доводил Ньюта до оргазма, входя в него до конца и выходя почти полностью, и одновременно надрачивая ему. Ньют под ним выгибался навстречу, царапал короткими ногтями плечи и стонал, совершенно не пытаясь себя сдержать. 

Он не продержался долго. Кончил через несколько особенно сильных толчков, сжимаясь на члене так, что Тесей последовал за ним спустя всего лишь пару секунд, едва успев вынуть член. Сперма выплеснулась на бедра, смешалась со спермой Ньюта на его животе. Тесей никогда не кончал в брата, хотя очень хотелось, но он не имел права делать его своим вот так. По той же причине он никогда не оставлял засосов, а Ньют ходил без метки. Это было правильно. Именно так, как должно было быть.

Тесей потянулся за палочкой, что лежала на тумбочке возле кровати, и очистил их, прошептав короткое заклинание. Ньют благодарно кивнул, забираясь под одеяло, сбившееся за все это время куда-то в ноги. Сегодня он не спешил уйти к себе сразу же. Обычно он переживал вторую волну один, не приходя к Тесею за помощью, но сейчас, казалось, намеревался все-таки соблюсти все правила.

Тесей осторожно лег рядом. Ньют придвинулся ближе, смешно принюхиваясь. Тесей усмехнулся: омега просто искал своего альфу и хотел оставаться под его защитой как можно дольше, не более того. Дело было совсем не в Ньюте.

Они укрылись одеялом, и Ньют уснул почти сразу. Тесей задремал, прижимая его к себе, — так было всегда, потому что альфа охранял своего омегу. Вскоре Ньют, выбираясь из постели, завозился под боком, и Тесей, почувствовав, выпустил его, прекрасно зная, что Ньют не остался бы с ним до утра. В этом тоже не было ничего необычного. А утром постель ожидаемо встретила холодом на той стороне, где спал Ньют. И на полу в спальне не обнаружилось его вещей. Тесей быстро оделся и умылся, отправляясь на его поиски. Ньют нашелся на кухне. Он сидел там же, где сидел вчера, только на этот раз пил что-то из кружки. Наверное, попросил Найчела заварить ему чай. 

Тесей остановился там же, где и вчера: замер в дверях, оперевшись плечом о косяк.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Спасибо, лучше, — тут же отозвался Ньют, не смотря на Тесея. Это они проходили каждый раз после течек. Тесей знал, что сейчас тот на таблетках, потому что течка длилась три дня, но самый острый пик приходился именно на первую ночь, когда тело требовало альфу — требовало Тесея. И такую реакцию после он встречал не впервые: прямо сейчас Ньют ненавидел себя за свои потребности, за то, что шел с таким к брату. И ненавидел саму ситуацию — за то, что при всей его нелюбви к Тесею помочь было больше некому.

Тесей только горько усмехнулся. Он не мог ничего изменить, как бы ни старался, да и излишние старания бы только настроили Ньюта против него. А так стало бы еще хуже. Поэтому он довольствовался тем, что было. Все-таки так было гораздо лучше, чем совсем ничего.

— Уедешь сегодня?

— Да. — Ньют встал, кружка, оставленная на столе, тут же исчезла. — Честно говоря, я ждал тебя, чтобы попрощаться.

Тесей только кивнул и выпрямился. Что он мог сказать? Ничего. Он не мог удержать Ньюта рядом, у того всегда было что-то еще, что-то важнее Тесея, и это было правильно. Это было нормально.

— Ну, считай, попрощался.

Ньют посмотрел на него, чуть наклонив голову, а потом кивнул, видимо, собственным мыслям, и прошел в прихожую. Тесей пошел следом. Тот обулся, надел пальто, повязал шарф и взял свой чемодан. Прихожая тут же стала выглядеть пустой и серой, но Тесей постарался отогнать от себя эту мысль.

— Удачной дороги, — пожелал Тесей. Ньют смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— А тебе удачной службы, наверное, — тихо сказал он. Тесей усмехнулся. Наверное.

Ньют вышел, щелкнул дверной замок. В прихожей резко стало тихо и холодно, но воздух все еще пах Ньютом. Свежескошенной травой и нагретой древесиной. 

Внутри что-то противно заныло. Так было всегда после таких ночей, Тесей привык, но это не означало, что он каждый раз был готов к этому чувству. Совсем нет. Глупое сердце продолжало надеяться, что в этот раз все будет иначе, что это утро они встретят в одной постели. И каждый раз оно разбивалось все больше и больше, потому что надежды не оправдывались. 

Тесей вернул вещи на место чемоданчика Ньюта, поправил собственное пальто на вешалке и прошел на кухню, на ходу приказывая Найчелу приготовить кофе. Мысли лезли в голову непрошенным роем, и отогнать их не получалось. Тесей в такие моменты ненавидел себя — у них с Ньютом это, кажется, было семейной чертой, — потому что у него было то, чего он хотел, пусть и в несколько извращенной форме. Другим на его месте так не везло, хотя много ли таких «других» существовало в мире? Таких, влюбленных в собственного брата и являющихся ему истинной парой? Вряд ли где-то в мире жили еще одни такие же несчастные, как они с Ньютом. Или, может, они наоборот были счастливы — у них все было взаимно и хорошо, и никто не мучился угрызениями совести, никто не страдал от недопониманий и странного недоверия. 

В этом чертовом мире возможно было все что угодно.

Но, как бы там ни было, у Тесея, этого, настоящего, влюбленного по уши Тесея, всегда был Ньют. Пусть даже так, странно и неправильно, но был. И, несмотря ни на что, всегда — _всегда_ — будет.


End file.
